


Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen

by MadameCristal



Series: A Story For Another Day [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Daenerys is pregnant, Episode 8x5 Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: "Perhaps one day someone might look in the Maester’s history journals and read the story of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen – the Mother of Dragons who gave so much to save Westeros – and wonder what exactly had happened to her."





	Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of "fixing" Episode 8x5. Set directly as the bells begin to chime. A bit of show Dany and book Dany here. Also - this is my first foray into GoT so be gentle.
> 
> I own nothing. This is all G.R.R.M and (begrudgingly) HBO.

For a moment she just sat there, holding on to Drogon for dear life. Was this truly it? For all her loss, for all her struggle, it was to end in mere minutes mostly from her (and Drogon)? Why had she needed an army? Why had she needed allies? 

When she had landed on Dragonstone what felt like a lifetime ago, she could have given a reasonable and well thought out answer. She was the last Targaryen, the Breaker of Chains, the Mother of Dragons, the Unburnt, and the Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea. But that was untrue. She wasn’t the last Targaryen or even the true heir to the Iron Throne. No that was Jon Snow. For all the chains she had broken, her best friend had died in them. For being the mother of dragons, she had lost Viserion and Rhaegal. Half the Dothraki had lost their lives and even more of the Unsullied.

So for a moment she sat atop Drogon and listened to the bells. She knew her face was wet with unshed tears for her losses – losses that had piled up. Drogo, her son, Ser Barristan, Jorah, her dragon children, Missandei, and even herself. For in this moment, she no longer knew who she was or what her purpose was. The people of Westeros did not love her. Her remaining advisors did not believe in her. Her only remaining family member happened to be the man she loved – and he did not love her back. 

She pulled up on Drogon and felt him lift in the air. She could burn it. Burn it all to the ground as many had claimed her father wanted. But she was not her father. And she had never wanted to be Queen of the Ashes. But as she soared high over Kings Landing, she came to another realization. She did not want to be Queen at all. The cost had been too high, and the people would never appreciate or love her. 

She pulled to a short halt in front of the Red Keep. There on the balcony overlooking the city, was the woman who had ordered the death of her great friend. She may not be Queen or loved, but this she could do.

“Dracarys,” she breathed quietly. And in an instant the woman was up in flames and Missandei’s final wish had been fulfilled. Perhaps Jon would find it easier to rule now (this she believed). Perhaps she would sleep easier at night (this she doubted). 

And then she was flying – high into the clouds, soaring really. Drogon was flying to the east – and soon they’d pass Dragonstone. She did not know exactly where she would go – but she knew she could not stop in this cruel land that had taken all she held dear. 

She closed her eyes as they flew, the wind whipping her hair. And, in her mind, she pictured a house with a red door and lemon tree – the only true home she had ever known. Perhaps the house in Braavos was long gone, but that did not matter. After all, it was not the house or Braavos in particular that she loved. It was that feeling of home and belonging that she wanted – and the scent of lemons, for that was her favorite scent.

_And so Daenerys Targaryen flew to places unknown on the back of the last dragon that Westeros ever saw. There were rumors sometimes, among the new King’s Man of Whispers, that a Dragon had been sighted somewhere in the East. Of another little girl with silver hair and purple eyes who lived with her mother in a house with a lemon tree. But rumors can be hard to confirm – especially when the Man of Whispers and the Hand of the King did not want these rumors confirmed. For they had a king to advise and rumored Targaryens on the other side of the world were of little concern to Westeros._

_Perhaps one day someone might look in the Maester’s history journals and read the story of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen – the Mother of Dragons who gave so much to save Westeros – and wonder what exactly had happened to her. But that is a story for another day._

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥
> 
> Feel free to leave any kudos or comments! I love when people do that!


End file.
